Tell Me
by IrisEclipsed
Summary: A proposition, an arguement, a kiss and a promise . . . of marriage? [Tenten x Neji] [Oneshot]


A/N: A short little one-shot between Tenten and Neji. This has been in my computer for . . . about four months. Originally this was going to be my first Naruto fic, but I forgot all about it. LOL, totally side-tracked. Anyways, imagine that Tenten's 17-ish and Neji's just had his 18th birthday.

Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I did, but I don't . . .

Changed my pen name. It used to be UrukiWindDemon, but now it's I-LOVE-THE-AKATSUKI. That's about it. Enjoy!

XXXXX

"You're acting like an idiot right now," Tenten hissed. "You know that?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Neji, turning the full force of her chocolate eyes onto his blank, white, pupil-less ones. Inwardly, she screamed in frustration as she gazed at him. Those . . . _Stupid_ . . . Eyes gave Neji a _huge_ advantage in the argument. How was she supposed to tell if he was reacting to her words if he never reacted physically and his eyes were _always_ blank? _Stupid, stupid, STUPID eyes . . ._

They had their morning sparring match and her hair stuck to the back of her neck, and her clothes felt suctioned onto her back and chest. Needless to say it was uncomfortable. But, _of course_, Hyuuga Neji didn't even break a sweat, poised and sweatless as usual; next to him she couldn't help but feel the grossness of her own body. He was standing there, staring at her coolly, and tapping his foot in slight irritation.

Neji kept his face stoic and replied, "You never answered the question."

Tenten pushed back her bangs and groaned.

It had started when Neji asked her about last night, when she'd gone to the Hyuuga compound and talked to the head of his family, Hiashi. She was surprised when he requested her presence and went immediately. When she finally got there, and realized it would just be the two of them, panic had started to settle in. But he just wanted to talk.

"_I'm sure you know why I requested your presence tonight." Hiashi said seriously._

"_No," Tenten said nervously. "I don't . . ."_

_Hiashi sensed her discomfort and offered her some refreshment. "There's no need for your worry, I just want to talk to you."_

"_About?" she prompted._

"_Neji."_

_Tenten's eyes widened and she murmured, "Oh." Not _exactly_ what she was expecting . . . But she could deal with this. "Go ahead." Tenten said as she picked up the ceramic cup filled to the brim with hot tea. Her right hand held the cup firmly, but her left shook uncontrollably and she swiftly sat on it. She'd never let Hyuuga Hiashi see her fear, or anyone else for that matter. _

_Well . . ._

_There was always Neji._

_He'd been with her since day one. They'd shared, what seemed like, a million years together. She found his faults and he knew hers off the bat, and accepted them. Together they trained, talked, and occasionally Neji would share a smile; his damn smile always made her heart beat sporadically. He'd always been there for her, and gradually she realized she'd been falling for him the entire time. Tenten wondered whether or not their relationship would ever get off the ground but . . . He'd never said anything. _

_After five years of being on the same team . . . Zip! Zilch. Nada._

_Not a single word and she wanted to scream . . . Or beat his brains out, which ever came first. She wasn't very picky._

"_As you know, Neji has turned eighteen,"_

_She nodded along absently. It was all old news, she'd even come to the compound that day to give him his gift personally . . . Ungrateful ass . . ._

"_He's special, the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, and I want the best for him," _

_Sure he'd said he liked the kunai, but couldn't he have _atleast _said thank you with a trace of emotion? Him and his stupid persona. Those stupid gorgeous eyes, that stupid sexy voice, that stupid, muscular, incredibly hot body . . . Tenten could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks and hastily took a sip of her tea. Whatever . . . Forget him and his glacial ways . . ._

"_I'd like for you to become Neji's bride." Hiashi finished seriously._

_The cup slipped out of her hand and smashed to bits as it met the floor. Suddenly she realized Hiashi had been speaking while she'd been wrapped in her own thoughts. Shit!_

_Tenten coughed slightly and stammered, "C-Can you repeat that?"_

"_I'd like you to become Neji's bride." he said. "You're a very strong and exceptional woman, I know Neji thinks very highly of you. You two have been teammates for a longtime and you get along. Tenten," Hiashi handed her a towel and she took it, wiping the spilled tea. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman. I know that you and Neji would be fine together."_

"_Marry Neji!?" she exclaimed in horror. "I-I can't!"_

"_Do you have someone already?" Hiashi asked, his voice turned from warm to cold in a matter of seconds. "I was under the impression that you didn't have that type of relationship with anyone."_

_Her eyes widened. "No. No, I don't have anything like that, but . . ." Tenten sighed deeply and frowned. "Shouldn't you be asking Neji about this? Are you just going to assign him a bride and order him to live with it?" she demanded._

"_Yes. He has a duty to fulfill to our clan and does as I say."_

_Tenten rose and smoothed the wrinkles of her shirt. "Thank you, but I'll have to decline." she said and leveled Hiashi with her gaze. "If Neji wanted me as his bride, I_ _d rather have him come to me directly and ask, because he really wanted me, than have the head of his clan order him to." Tenten closed her eyes, then opened them again and Hiashi was staring at her blankly. "I'm sorry Hiashi-sama, maybe another time. I have to go."_

Did Neji know? God, she hoped he didn't; it'd embarrass her to no end.

Tenten adjusted her shirt and remarked hotly, "It's none of your business."

Neji grasped her wrist and tugged her to him, effectively keeping her from running. He stared at her and turned the force of his devastating white eyes onto the chocolate ones that glared up at him in fury. Tenten snarled and looked away while she tried elbowing him in the chest, but Neji suddenly had a vice grip on her other arm. She sure as hell wasn't weak, but _damn!_ Neji was strong. Tenten was positive she'd have bruises by the time he let her go, and she was going to give him the beating of a lifetime once they healed.

He smirked and asked again. "What did Hiashi want with you?"

"_Mind your own business._" she snapped.

"If only I could." he mused wryly. "I _know_ he was talking to you about me. Tell me what he said." He was becoming slightly irritated with her evasive answers, and he did _not_ appreciate her secrecy. Hell, he didn't appreciate _anyone_ keeping secrets _about_ him _from_ him, especially Tenten. God, he really liked her. Neji had been wondering about Hiashi's conversation and Tenten's behavior for, almost, the entire day. When he saw her walking stiffly from Hiashi's private study he'd gone to confront him about it, but Hiashi said nothing.

And now Tenten wouldn't say anything.

Neji wanted to strangle her . . . And kiss her . . . The latter was a feeling he needed to work on suppressing. It kept popping up during the most inopportune moments.

"Don't worry about it," Tenten whispered quietly. "Nothing's wrong." It was so uncharacteristic of him to joke with her; Tenten was taken aback a little. _The Hyuuga Neji!? Joking with her!?_ Perish the thought. But he had. Spoken like a normal emotion feeling person, leaving behind his monotone voice for a second and gracing her with his light wit and charm. _If only he could be funny and charming for more than a few seconds_, Tenten thought dryly. _We might have gotten somewhere by now._

_Yeah_, he thought, _right._ 'Nothing wrong'? Neji rolled his eyes and continued to stare at her. Perhaps if he gazed at her long enough she'd finally break down and spill . . .

_Did THE HYUUGA NEJI just roll his eyes at me!?_

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Tenten asked, surprised and slightly pissed.

A long period of silence followed . . .

Until Neji answered warily, "Yes."

She had to clarify and replied stupidly, slowing down her speech so he wouldn't miss a word, "_You just_ _rolled your eyes at_ _me?_"

"You're acting stupid today, Tenten. _Yes_. _I rolled my eyes at you._" He hated having to repeat himself, she knew that! Whatever she'd done between yesterday and now had depleted a few brain cells . . . She was never this slow.

Her knee suddenly came up and Neji moved quickly to avoid being kneed between the legs. Tenten huffed and rubbed her arms, which were red, while glaring at him. "I _told_ you don't worry about it. It had nothing to do with you." Her hand reached up to fix her bangs.

A slow smile spread upon Neji's face and Tenten cursed. God she was a terrible liar.

"You always do that when you're lying." he murmured knowingly.

Was she _this_ easy to read? "Whatever."

"Tenten," Neji said darkly, a 'look' flashing across his face. She, inwardly, winced.

"No."

"Tell me."

"It's embarrassing." Tenten could feel her skin heating and a flush running up her cheeks. Shit.

Neji grabbed her shoulders and forced her chin up. "Say it." She muttered something quickly and looked away, a blush on her cheeks. Neji strained to hear but he couldn't understand Tenten's words. What the hell? She wasn't speaking loud enough, or clear enough for that matter. "I can't hear you. Speak up."

"Hiashi asked me to be your bride." The words came out fast and Tenten felt nervous. What would Neji say to _that?_

But he didn't look disturb, not at all, and instead asked, "What'd you say in response?"

_What the hell?_

This wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "I just told you that Hiashi, the head of your clan, asked me to become you bride. Aren't you even a _little_ disturbed about that? I mean," Tenten was babbling now, but she couldn't stop. "Shouldn't he be asking _you_ about this? Like, what if you didn't want me to be your bride? I'm not saying I want to be, or don't want to be, but it just seems a little weird. What if you like some other girl? I mean, I'd be totally fine with it, if that's what you want—"

Neji pressed a finger to her lips and Tenten's eyes widened in shock. He'd never done that before.

"You're making no sense." he said. "What other girl?"

_Was that all he took in? Hello! Hiashi asked her to be his freaking wife!_

"I don't know!" Tenten cried out in exasperation. "Someone prettier, smarter, funnier . . ."

He silenced her with a kiss.

Unconsciously her lips yielded to his and Tenten found herself in his embrace, her body pressed incredibly close to his. It seemed the entire forest was silent and time was still. There was only them, there. Now. She tunneled her fingers through his raven hair and placed a hand on his neck, right where his pulse was; it beat sporadically, matching the rhythm or her own heart perfectly. And his kissing was perfect too. Who knew Hyuuga Neji was also, besides a prodigy and one of the best jounin in the entire village, a great kisser? Certainly not her! Until now.

"For me," Neji replied seriously, breaking off the kiss, his devastating white eyes stopping her cold. God, she loved those eyes. "There's never been anyone else. Not even close Tenten."

Neji still held her and Tenten was glad they were alone; if Gai or Lee were there it would ruin the moment. She couldn't help the smile that formed and Tenten traced the shell of his ear, down his jaw till her fingers outlined his lips.

"I'll remember that."

"Does that mean 'yes'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tenten grinned. "Hn." she replied, using Neji's famous one-syllable answer-for-all-questions response.

"It will be a long engagement," Neji continued, eyeing her oddly. "We probably wouldn't be married till we turn 20 at least." He let his arms drop their hold and simply stared at her. "Are you sure you want to wait with me that long?"

Tenten didn't think. She threw her arms around his neck and crushed her body to his. In the process she meshed her lips to his in an overzealous kiss. Needless to say he responded enthusiastically.

Against his lips she murmured, smirking, "If you continue kissing me like this I'm sure you could persuade me . . ."

XXXXX

A/N: I apologize for any spelling/grammer mistakes I made, tried to fix everything but I miss things. Tell me what you think in a review please! I'll be updating 'Death . . .' on Friday, so look for that too!


End file.
